1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wiper device for wiping a wind shield glass of a vehicle having a simple mechanism for lifting a wiper blade at a place where the wiper device is stopped and the wiper blade is concealed with less rattling noises.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional wiper device for wiping a wind shield glass of a vehicle is provided with a mechanism for lifting a wiper blade to prevent deformation of a blade rubber of the wiper blade which is pressed against the wind shield glass by a biasing force of a wiper arm when the wiper device is stopped.
In the wiper device with the wiper blade lifting mechanism, the wiper arm holds the wiper blade so as to make the wiper blade pivot on a holding axis. The wiper arm is provided with a slider capable of running onto a lifter located at a place where the wiper device is stopped and the wiper blade is concealed. Therefore, when the wiper blade is stopped and concealed, the wiper blade is lifted not to make the blade rubber touch on any portion of a vehicle body so that the deformation of the blade rubber may be prevented.
The conventional wiper device, however, has a drawback that, during the period when the wiper blade is stopped and concealed, the wiper blade tends to pivot on the holding axis due to the vehicle body vibration generated by the vehicle running on the road, in particular, on uneven road. As a result, both ends of the wiper blade are likely to touch on the vehicle body, thus causing rattling noises.
To cope with this problem, as shown in FIG. 14, there is a conventional wiper device 80 in which the wiper arm 12 is provided on a leading end thereof with an E type clip 81 for holding the wiper blade 14 and a letter Z shaped plate spring stopper 82 is inserted between the E type clip 81 and the wiper blade 14. Therefore, the pivoting movement of the wiper blade 14 is restrained by the biasing force of the plate spring stopper 82 so that the rattling noises may be prevented.
However, the conventional wiper device mentioned above needs a special structure for holding the wiper blade (the E type clip 81, the letter Z shaped plate spring stopper 82 and so on) so that more number of component parts and more time for fabrication may become necessary, resulting in higher cost.
Further, in case of replacing a used wiper blade (or blade rubber, if easily detached from the lever of the wiper blade) which is held by the wiper arm under the special structure mentioned above, the plate spring stopper 82 has to be reset at a given position when a new wiper blade is attached to the wiper arm so that replacement work of the wiper blade may be troublesome.